When You Say Nothing at All
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: because YOU say it best · · · CLOUFFiE oneshot. cloud x yuffie cY bday fic.


**When You Say Nothing At All**

**B**y **K**awaii **E**ye**z**

Clouffie. **C**loud x **Y**uffie. CY

Oneshot. Bday Fic

_Because you say it best…when you say nothing at all_

Dedicated to: Chaotic Rei...  
_A fellow Clouffie lover and a wonderful friend. A late birthday fic to you._

A/N- _My first FFVII fic, I usually write in the Kingdom Hearts section. Yuffie may seem a tad OOC in this…_ _Enjoy._

---------------------------xox

Yuffie stood before the silver moon, the beautiful ball illuminating her small slender figure. The emerald glades of grass swayed with the nightly breeze, as her silky strands of ebony hair tumbled before her flawless face. Dazzling diamonds dotted the endless dark abyss, accompanied by melancholy chirping of the mourning birds. She felt alone…a solitary figure standing on the mountain with nothing but the wind hearing her tears.

A silent sadness lingered deep within her stormy grey pools, now rimmed with red; a secret longing never fulfilled uncovered. Even though she stood up on the cliff of the Dao Chao, her heart was in a distant place, chained and bond to a barren plain of loneliness, bleeding with a strong despair.

A ray of moonlight shone on her paler ivory skin, her innocent lips whispered no words…as there was nothing to say. As her mother had always told her, _if you have nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all. _However she wanted to scream, yell with all her lungs how she hated the world and that life hated her.

'_Why am I always known as the annoying brat? _

_Why can't I be as **b e a u t i f u l** as the pink flower girl, Aerith?_

_Why am I **n o t h i n g** compared to your childhood friend Tifa?'_

Questions plagued her distorted mind, wandering the words that he spoke to them. He promised _them _that he would always protect them. But to her… he didn't say a word. '_Can't you say those three words to me…' _Just brief glances from his mako enhanced eyes.

_Try as I may I could never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing_

"I love you…Cloud," she softly mumbled to herself, as she hugged her small body while staring out to the lit up city of Wutai.

'_Would they notice if I was gone?'_

A crystalline teardrop crawled down her cheek, as a placid smile touched her lips to hide the painful solitude that burdened her. The ninja leaned over the rocky edge of her favourite cliff, the Dao Chao.

'_A person without love…to die in the place I love…what an ironic ending…'_

Eyes closed and tears staining her cheeks, she saw nothing but the darkness of the sky, the stars glaring at her, taunting her very meaningless existence. A warm hand skimmed her shoulders for a second, but gravity was pushing her away, as she was suspended in midair with a light rain of pure droplets fluttering in the air

_The touch of your hand says you'll catchme…  
Whenever I fall…_

Out from the corner of her eye, she saw a golden strand radiating in the moonlight, like a soft feather floating from heaven, as time seemed to stop. '_My angel…' __  
_

Two strong arms hauled the young girl's body, pushing the Wutain princess back onto the rocky cliff. The spiky blonde held the girl tightly in his arms, his chin on her head and her back facing him.

_All day long I hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near you can drown out the crowd…  
_

Her eyes widened in shock from being saved from her wanted death. Though, this time the shadowy veil that haunted her was lifted as light poured into her heart, giving her warmth and hope. A beautiful scenery came in view; the city of Wutai glittering underneath the heavenly stars, like it was welcoming her home.

_It's amazing how you can speak  
right to my heart…_

_Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark_

A soft smile, this time a genuine one graced her features as she felt warm in his arms. Yuffie Kisaragi remained silent, listening to the beat of his heart with hers.

_Try as they may they can never define…  
What's been said between…_

_your heart and mine_

"Yuffie…" she turned to face him, but couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She was ashamed to let him see her weak like this, the once happy go lucky ninja now shattered, broken into pieces. The raven haired girl dug her head into his chest, letting the fresh tears stream down her face, seeping through his black shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, yet she didn't answer. Yuffie couldn't speak, her mouth wanted to open but no words would come out. Her love was right in front of her, yet she couldn't say what she wanted to tell him. It was too painful to speak…

"Yuffie, look at me…" his strong yet gentle voice ordered, as she slowly but obediently looked up at his entrancing face. She had somehow always listened to him. After all, he was a leader that she had always looked up to…yet he always seemed so far away…

Her watery eyes were caught in his dreamy blue ocean of honour and loyalty. She had never been so close to him before. The sword-wielder smiled; a rarity so beautiful that it could shower the world with happiness and bliss. He had smiled…he had smiled for _her…_no one else…just _her_

_The smile on your face…  
The truth in your eyes…  
The touch of your hand…  
Let's me know that you need me_

"Don't scare me again like that again?" he said, stroking her raven hair. Her eyebrows rose, looking at him as if she was asking if he was serious. She was surprised to see that Cloud Strife actually _worried_ about her…that he actually _cared_ about her.

"Of course I was worried…why wouldn't I be?"

'_That's right…he sees me as a friend…a mere companion in the journey…'_

The ninja averted his gaze, wiping the tears from her face, not wanting to speak to him.

"Don't give me that look…I care about you _a lot_…" he said.

"Lies…" she trembled, as the word stung her tongue. She thought that he had Tifa and Aerith, two beautiful women who were willing to be by his side forever. "You don't even like me. Everyone just pretends to, yet they all secretly want the _annoying little brat _to die!"

"That's not true…"

"Cloud, do you like me?" she accidentally blurted out as her fury took over her.

"No…" he replied coldly, as her heart felt like it had been ripped out, chewed up and spat out to bleed to death, rotting away to dirt.

"Good! 'Cos I hate you! I hate you soo much!" Yuffie took a deep breath, fuming as she pushed her fists into his chest, but he kept holding her, not letting the young girl out of his arms. "AH! Ihateyouformessingwithmyemotionsandyourstupiddropdeadgorgeoussmil-" Yuffie immediately stopped, becoming speechless when a million fireworks lit up inside of her. Cloud's lips were pressed against her soft ones; her body was numb frozen by the sensation. Running his fingers lightly down her bare, silken shoulders he toyed with the ends of her dark locks. Losing themselves in a world of their own, he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against her own, pressure increasing on her innocent lips.

"Yuffie…" he smiled, ending the kiss leaving the girl speechless, melting and dumbfounded in his arms; her now giddy smile overflowing with emotions... confusion, desire, love, happiness, lust... The Wutain had never felt that way about anything before as she remained stunned. He liked it better that way, when she wasn't angry and killing his ears with her screams. Even though she told him that she hated him, Cloud could tell she meant the complete opposite. For sometimes words mean nothing when it doesn't come from the heart.

The heroic blonde warrior neared his head to her ear as he whispered three simple words that she's been wishing all her life. "...I love you."

_Because you say it best…  
When you say nothing at all…_

Fin.

---------------------------xox

A/N- I actually made Yuffie die at first, but I changed it cos I like Yuffie too much. Lyrics in _italics, _were from Ronan Keating 'When you say nothing at all.' It's such a sweet song.

It also happens to be my lovely Cloud's birthday today on the 19th.

Hope you like it Rei, sorry it's late.

Like it? Hate it?  
Constructive Criticism?  
If you _must _flame me, don't do it because of the pairing.

Please Review. Feedback is wonderful to receive.

♥ kawaii eyes_  
__  
Disclaimer- Don't own anything but the plot.  
_


End file.
